


Four times they fail before it happens.

by nimroid



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Gay Sex, Kid Fic, M/M, Oral Sex, Riding, Rimming, four plus one fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-26
Updated: 2014-01-26
Packaged: 2018-01-10 03:12:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1154080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nimroid/pseuds/nimroid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ziall Kid!fic: they have an adorable son (somehow, you pic) and this adorable boy gets in the way of sexytimes and so they finally find themselves a sitter and a weekend off and rent a hotel room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Four times they fail before it happens.

The first time it’s a nightmare. They’re in the middle of foreplay, with Zayn teasing Niall, slowly opening him up with his fingers in a way that is guaranteed to drive his husband crazy. And it’s working, Zayn's hearing the little whimpers and gasps, stifled moans and whispered pleas, with delicious anticipation. It drives Niall nuts and Zayn enjoys every moment of it. 

He’s just about to pull his fingers out, to line himself up to breach his asshole and push his way inside of his husband when there’s a cry from outside of the closed door, followed by the rapid sound of feet running towards their room. They have just enough time to pull on their boxers before Jeremy runs into the room, wrapping himself around Niall, talking about a nightmare.

Niall gives him a ‘well what can you do’ look over their eight year old child’s shoulder as he makes soothing noises and runs his hand over the boy’s back. Zayn breaths out of his nose for a moment before walking out, checking to make that the nightmare was just that, a nightmare. Then he’ll wash the lubricant off his fingers. Jeremy won’t be leaving their bedroomtonight, but he can get a wet washcloth for Niall to clean himself off when the boy falls asleep.

\---

The second time they’re in the kitchen, Jeremy is in school and Zayn has Niall pressed against the counter. They have two hours before they have to pick up their son, more than enough time for sex and to clean up afterwards. He’s lifting up Niall and putting his husband on the counter top as Niall pushes his pants down while pressing his lips to his husband, giving off a low keen as Zayn's first finger slides in, before he moves to suck a mark on Zayn's shoulder. 

It doesn’t take very long before he’s sliding in his second finger, and then the phone rings. They ignore it at first, until the answering machine picks it up and it’s Jeremy’s school, reporting that their son had been suspended because he had punched another kid in the nose. Niall laughs softly, pushing a groaning Zayn away.

"He’s definitely your son Malik."  
"I wasn’t the only one that was involved with him you know." Niall jumped off the countertop and pulled up his pants.  
"What do you think, Cake? If it was a bully he can have a piece, if he was the bully he gets none and extra training?" Nodding as he zipped up his pants he looked around for his shoes, while Niall pulled out the flour.  
They all had cake that day.

\---

Two days later was their third attempt at sex that week. Jeremy was outside playing with the neighbour's watching all of the children. They have their mouths wrapped around each other’s dicks and are happily sucking away, and listening to the muffled gasps and moans of pleasure. Niall is close to finally cumming, and knows that Zayn is about to, from the twitching in his mouth that means that he’s trying to hold off, smirking as he hears Zayn's muffled groan as he redoubles his efforts.

Just in time to hear Jeremy and his friends run screaming into the house, barrelling through rooms in search of his parents, screaming about a bee sting. It’s cruelty at it’s worse as they frantically search for their discarded cloths. Willing their erections away with desperation fueling their efforts. They barely get themselves zipped up when the door opens and three kids stumble inside, Jeremy’s face streaked with tears as his hand already begins to swell up.

\---

It’s Thursday and they’re a little bit desperate now. It’s been almost a week since they’ve been able to have sex, at least to completion, They love their son, but the boy has been around since he was suspended on Monday and circumstances have made it so that they’re not together alone. Today though, they’re alone, their son is at a birthday party and Zayn has promised bloody death to anybody who dares interrupt him and his husband for at least the next two hours. At the moment he’s behind Niall, his husband is face first into the pillows, lifting up his ass so that Zayn has a perfect veiw of it as he licks and slurps around the hole. 

Working his tongue into the opening around his fingers to Niall's very audible moan of pleasure, Niall is close to begging, pleading that Zayn slid himself into him, and fuck him so hard that his eyes cross when he comes. But Zayn wants to take his time, because Niall loves it when he can come without having his dick touched and he’s going to make sure that this makes up for all of the ‘almost had sex’ times the week has been. He has to keep Niall's hips from bucking as he finally moves from rimming to pushing his dick into Niall's hole, sliding in until he’s root deep into his husband and Niall is babbling incoherently from pleasure.

Then the key slides into the lock of their front door, tumblers falling into place and the door opens to Jeremy’s disappointed voice telling them how a kid had thrown up on the cake and caused two others to throw up and the party was cancelled. Niall buries his head into the pillow to scream in frustration as Zayn pulls out of him, a slightly hysterical ‘you’ve got to be kidding me’ groan escaping his throat. They don’t even bother to hope that Jeremy is going to sit down and watch tv in the living room because Of Course he’s not, they’re not that lucky this week.

\---

It’s Friday, and Niall is sitting in the car next to Zayn. He doesn’t know where he’s going or what’s going on, and that never bodes well because Zayn's surprises tend to be of the sort that blows up in their faces spectacularly. But for now he keeps his mouth shut, because he knows that Zayn is just as frustrated as he is because they haven’t been able to have sex all week, and that should be made illegal. His heart sinks as they enter the parking lot of the nicest hotel in the county, which means only a few things in his experience, none of them good. He starts gearing up for a fight as Zayn leads him inside, only to stop in their mental tracks as they enter a room that’s empty but for a small overnight bag that Niall recognizes as their own, as Zayn takes their phones and turns them both off.

"Jeremy is at his grandfather’s till Sunday" His husband explains, kissing Niall as he leads him over to the bed. He pushes Niall onto the bed and holds him there as he slowly peels off his cloths, matching each article of clothing from his body with one of from Niall, kissing and sucking on his chest and playing with his nipples as he goes, moving down to Niall's waist when he removes their pants, keeping his husband’s hands held above his head until he frees Niall's dick from the confines of his underwear, releasing it to hold Niall down when he starts to run his tongue along his length before swallowing it down, grinning at Niall's shout of surprise. Working himself open as his head bobs up and down, finally releasing his dick with an obscene ‘pop’. 

Zayn laid down as Niall straddled him, lowering onto Zayn's slickened dick, gasping for a moment as he pauses to wait for the small swell of pain to fade before sliding the rest of the way down, stopping only when the entire length is with in and then Niall's moving up and down on Zayn's dick, slow at first as he gets used to it again, but faster and faster as need and pleasure take a hold, the feeling of Zayn as he bucks into Niall harder and harder as he sat up and sucked marks into Niall's skin, lapping over them as they faded away. Groaning as Niall bit into his shoulder as he came, the delicious pain and the feeling of Niall massaging against him as he came pushing Zayn over the edge.

Sweaty and satisfied Niall collapsed next to his husband with a smile as Zayn kissed him, tongue slipping into Niall's mouth and they stayed that way for until Zayn broke away to clean them both off. Kissing Niall again, assured that they had the entire weekend to make up for lost time.


End file.
